Kise and me
by Kuroko954
Summary: Kise Ryoutabqs a girlfriend and they get down to er have sexual intercourse.


"Where is he?" I asked. I rubbed my hands together. It started to snow and it was getting dark. I sat on the bench outside the library. I breathed out. He always took forever. A moment later I heard him.

"Yuki!" I stood up. Running towards me with his hand waving was Kise Ryouta.

My real name is not exactly Yuki. It's a nickname only Kise calls me by. My real name is Yukiko Natsumi Kanade. A really long name. Kise walked over and sat down.

"Took you long enough," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, the coach made us do another 10 laps," he said apologetically. I shrugged it off.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked politely.

"Mmm how about the cafe? It's way too cold to play a game," he responded.

"Sure," I replied.

It was a short walk to the cafe and we talked about basketball and the sort. He put his arm around my small body and squeezed my shoulder.

As I pushed the door open the bell jingled and the waitress set us a table. She blushed when she saw Kise. I smirked and thought "he's all mine."

We ordered the usual, 2 frappacinos with extra cream and a Caesar salad. We talked a while until the waitress came back with our meal. A few of our classmates whispered rumours around us, but Kise and I were used to it. It was starting to get quite warm so I took off my white scarf and my navy blue jacket. I rubbed my knees through my sapphire blue stockings. We paid our bill and headed to Kise's apartment.

It was no question wheather I had been to Kise's apartment. And yes I had multiple times over the course of 2 years being his girlfriend. As soon as he opened the door I flopped onto his luxurious bed. It was huge with dark blue almost black silk quilt and the softest blanket ever with a thin sheet over the mattress. Kise immediately hopped into the shower because of his intense training and all the sweat.

After a while, Kise finally came out of the shower topless purposely to show of his abs. I lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling and my eyes followed him as he sat down next to me. He was so hot. His hand had risen, and his soft,caring fingers gently caressing my hair. The atmosphere was getting warmer by the second.

"Come here" he said seductively. Man, that smile is too enticing to resist.

My shoulders tensed up and my legs trembled. I looked at him. His gorgeous, golden eyes piercing mine. I stared back with utter entrancement. I sat up kneeling on my knees. I felt magnetic force pull me closer to Kise. He had this effect on me and he leaned closer too. He lifted my chin and caught my breath. "Your beautiful and all mine" he said possesively.

I now lay on the mattress my, body arching like a cat. It looked like a man stroking a cat by the chin. We leaned in closer. As our lips grew closer together our breaths were shorter and faster. He smelt so good, like a candy shop sweet but also minty. I caught faint hint of his strawberry cream scented shampoo through his damp hair. I edged closer till our lips contacted.

When our lips collided our faces merged together. Our noses got in the way but I just tilted my head. I forgot about the fact that I'd been mad at him. It was just Kise and me and it was enthralling. I didn't dare to let go. Kise was mine and mine alone. His fratures so hard but felt do soft. His lips were dry but so soft and smooth. I licked at his lips. He grew more hungry and kissed me harder. I smiled slowly between each kiss to breathe only to come back for more. He was my drug and I had gone way too high.

Without hesitation he put his arms around me so his arms we on my back only pushing me more forward. I was trapped in his grip but I wouldn't have moved. There was literally no space between our body's. I put my arms on his shoulder as pulling him closer. We compressed each other. He was overwhelming wonderful and addictive. I kissed the corners of his mouth, then his Cupid's bow. I nibbled on his lower lip. He let loose like a hungry lion, he shoved his throbbing tongue between my lips and didn't stop until our tongues touched. I groaned as our tongues danced. I poked my tongue into his mouth. He sighed happily and wrapper his tongue around mine. I groaned with pleasure and angled my head so I could push my tongue in further. I wrapped my arms around he neck. I wanted him so bad. And now I had him.

I realised the door was open because of a draft that started to pick up. A neighbour could walk in. I interrupted him by murmuring in between the kisses "Kise... the uh door." Still holding me together with both hands on my back he slowly rose from his kneeling position to close the door, except he carried me there too. We didn't stop kissing for a second on the way there. When we were back in his bed he pinned me down and leaned forward. This was the first time Kise did this to me and I was mesmerised.

I pulled him down close till all that was between us was my shirt and skin. Kise pulled back, sat in his kneeling position and said

"I can't take it anymore!"

I nodded. I knew what he meant and my breathing intensified. Ever so slightly he popped open the buttons on my blouse kissing me in between each one each one intensifying. So when he undid the last button I was in heaven. I peeled it off immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me and ever so subtly unclasped my bra. I groaned having its presence on my arms. I chucked it across them room and pounced on Kise until he was under me this time. My hair was covering my face but Kise pushed it behind my ear so freaking romantically. We smiled and once again crashes our lips. He tastes so good. He was lying under me straight legs together. I spread my legs around him in kneeling positions. I sat on my heels as I traced his abs, his biceps and his triceps with my fingertips. Such hard muscle in such soft skin.

"That attracts me so much" he murmured. I put my finger of his lips and Shhhh him. He kissed my finger and collapsed landing on his chest.I could bury my head against his chest forever.

"Oh," I thought after a while. Kise was instinctively and agressibely tugging down my skirt.

"Tonight's the night I'm going to lose my virginity" I thought. But I also thought "I wouldn't have it with anyone else" I smiled had I helped him. I stared at his beautifully structured face before I plunged my lips against his. I pressed harder. He slowly pulled his own pants off leaving us in our underwear.

"Do you want to?" he said. Sitting upright his head was propped on top of mine. My cheek on his chest.

"Yes, please" I muttered. I was holding onto him.

"I already had an ejaculation because of you"

That meant he technically is losing his virginity too. I sensed he shifted is arm and brought down a foil packet. He ripped it open and it produced a condom.

We were ready. He pulled his boxers down and put the condom around his length. It was beautiful like everything else Kise had. His erection was growing. He slid the condom on and was ready to fuck. I slipped of my panties with ease and was ready to feel excruciating pain and pleasure. Also to bleed on the sheets.

I whispered "your going to have to wash the sheets after I loose it,"

He replied with a smile "Oh, I don't mind, anything for you."

We threw ourselves into each other. I braced myself. I sat on top of his thighs with his head on top of my shoulders. I could feel his erection growing and pounding with joy even through the condom. He took a deep breath and turned me round till I faced him. He inserted his pulsating dick through my sex and it was painful. I felt my parts expanding at his assault and pushed deeper. I cried but I didn't tell him to stop. He was glorying in pure pleasure too. I could feel my virginity being lost as I had my first orgasm. After a while began to be pleasurable.

"More...more" I cried

"Oh,yes, baby" and fucked me faster. I rythmetically thrusted myself into his erection and he groaned with a smile. Pure delight. He continued to fuck me and I steadied myself by grasping his shoulders and leaning forward. So far that my breasts were rubbing against his chest.

He took his beautiful length out after a few more minutes.

"I enjoyed that. I want more" he whispered into my mouth. Before I could reply he stood me up. On his knees he pulled me down.

"Wrap your legs around me" he said. I did so, my arms clinging onto his neck. He inserted his dick into me again. I pulled my head back in joy before leaning in to kiss him and well as thrust him deeper. His entire length was in me now but still I urged him to thrust. He moved up, down left to right back in again. The in one was the best. Soon we were kissing, fucking and rubbing breasts and chests together and it was a marvellous sensation. After another hour of fuckjng and more fucking he pulled back panting. I exhaled loundly in disappointment and want. I pretty much worshipped his dick. I wanted more of his wonderful erection but we were tired. He chucked his used condom and opened a new one incase he couldn't stop.

We were still stark naked, didn't care, even preferred it. He whispered through my hair

"I love you so much Yuki. I love you so much I could fuck you till I died"

I mewled back "I love you too Kise. Forever and always. You are always welcome inside me."

I kissed him again. That blew passion coursing through his vains (and erection!) he couldn't resist the urge to shove his huge erection up me again. I didn't restrain. I took in all the glorying, the pain and the pleasure. I forced myself to thrust harder and rythmetically soon our sexes entrances were touching. He was fucking me from the back. His hands worked up to my breasts. I flinched at his heavenly touch. I pushed forward and he cupped my breasts. He cocked them and pushed me backwards towards him. I pinched at my nipples. I glanced at the time. 12:31 am. Good there was at least an hour before curfew. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling for another long hour.

I opened my eyes. 1:00am. I had to stop Kise even though we didn't want to. He was enthralled too. I grinned at the thought of doing it again. And orgasm threatened to explode. Kise has already went through another orgasm.

"Kise" I muttered. No response.

"Kise!" I said.

"Mhm?What is it, snowangel?" He murmured. My name actually meant child of the snow.

"It's time." I said with disappointment. He groaned but pulled his still large erection out of my sex. The need for it to be there and to have sex intensified. A little blood came from the condom. Kise threw both used condoms into the bin. I had asked Kise to stop because I needed to shower .

I was already naked so I clumsily trudged into the shower and turned the water on. Of course Kise wasn't done with me yet. He helped himself into the shower. I shuffled over and tiptoed to kiss him. I saw him reach for the shampoo and conditioner, mixed them together and rubbed it through my hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful! Everywhere you are beautiful and flawless" he said sweetly. I was kissing him the whole time. I was so close I felt his erection growing more intense, he need for sex aching but I had to resist. After rinsing the mixture out of my hair, he pumped his delicious body wash and rubbed it in his hands. He turned me around so my rear felt the throbbing of his erection.

My back to his muscular chest. He started to circle my back moving forward to my belly and circulated to my breasts. As he rubbed around it I reflected against this sensational touch, but I couldn't move because Kise held his legs around my ankles stopping me from moving. My back was attached to his. A bond I couldn't break free from but immensely enjoyed.

"Do you enjoy being mine,Yuki?" He asked.

"Oh, very," I whispered back.

He worked his way again to my nipples which when he pinched them this time he elongated them. I shrilled in delight. After a few more minutes of rubbing around my breasts he made his hands way around the rest of my body his touch was so addictive. He turned me around and licked my cleavage and I I groaned. He worked to my breasts. Soon he was sucking my nipples. I was enjoying it. He worked his tongue down my belly and pulled me forward. I groaned. He was beyond hot.

After it rinsed off we stood in the spray kissing each other like animals attack each other. I couldn't resist him. He had to restrain himself putting his bare erection up my ass. We kissed and kissed and kissed. He turned off the water and continued to kiss and we reached for towels. I let go of him and moved to go to bed. I had packed spare clothes but I didn't wear anything to bed. Kise however had to wear his boxers in order to stop his desperate erection. We continued to ravagely kiss with greed until we fell asleep. That night I slept almost on top of him, our sex parts touching but a thin layer of linen preventing us. He stroked my head as I fell asleep against him. I had the best night in the world.

The next morning I woke up with Kise already gone out the door.

"Of course he has practise today" I said aloud. He had left a note saying

_So sorry, I had just remembered coach said extra practice today. P.S last night was fun. Lets do it again ;) ( look in the drawer)_

_Your lover_

_~Kise Ryouta_

I grinned. I called Kise and he said to pick him up at 2:00. I reluctantly peeled the blanket off to find on the sheets a pool of cherry red blood where I slept and it was spreading. The last step in losing a girls virginity: bleeding. It was worth it though. It was thrillingly amazing. I'd do it again over and over. I pulled the sheet to clean it. I popped it into the washing machine with some powder and waited. It was tempting, I decided to open the drawer. It contained a rose, some of my favourite chocolate and a box of condoms.

I smiled. It was very much like Kise to send me such a romantic gift. We'd be needing those condoms very soon.


End file.
